Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: T
*'tabaco' tobacco *'taberna' pub *'taberna' saloon *'taberna' tavern *'tabernáculo' tabernacle *'tabique' septum *'tabla de surf' surfboard *'tabla' board *'tabla' reckoner *'tabla' slab *'tabla' table *'tablas' stalemate (in chess) *'tablero de ajedrez' chessboard *'tablero de mando' control panel *'tablero' panel *'tablilla' shingle *'tablilla' splint *'tabloide' tabloid *'tablón' plank *'tabú' taboo *'tabulación' tabulation *'tabulador' tabulator *'tabular' tabulate (to -) *'taburete' stool *'TAC (abrev. de tomografía axial computerizada)' CT-scanner *'tacañería' stinginess *'tacaño' cheapie *'tacaño' cheapskate *'tacaño' penurious *'tacaño' stingy *'tacaño' tightwad *'tachadura' deletion *'tachuela' tack *'tácito' tacit *'tácito' unspoken *'taciturno' taciturn *'tacómetro' tachometer *'táctica' tactic *'táctica' tactics *'táctico' tactic *'táctico' tactical *'táctico' tactician *'táctil' tactile *'tacto' tact *'tailandés' Thai *'Tailandia' Thailand *'tajadura' chopping *'Tajo' Tagus *'tal' such *'taladrar' bore (to -) *'taladro' drill *'talco' talc *'talco' talcum *'talento artístico' artistry *'talento' talent *'talentoso' talented *'talismán' talisman *'talla (obra de escultura)' carving *'tallar' carve (to -) *'tallarín' noodle *'taller' workroom *'taller' workshop *'tallista' carver *'tallo' stalk *'tallo' stem *'talón' stub *'talonario de cheques' checkbook *'tamaño reducido' compactness *'tamarindo' tamarind *'tambaleante' wobbly *'tambalear' teeter *'tambaleo' stagger *'tambaleo' wobble *'también' also *'tambor' drum *'tambor' drummer *'Támesis' Thames *'tampoco' neither *'tampón' tampon *'tangente' tangent *'tangible' tangible *'tango' tango *'tanque' tank *'tanque' vat *'tanquista' tanker *'tanteo' score *'taoísmo' Taoism *'taoísta' Taoist *'tapa' lid *'tapete' coverlet *'tapete' doily *'tapicería' upholstery *'tapicero' upholsterer *'tapioca' tapioca *'tapir' tapir *'tapiz' tapestry *'tapizado de la pared' wallcovering *'tapizar' drape (to -) *'tapizar' upholster (to -) *'tapón' plug *'tapón' stopper *'taquicardia' tachycardia *'taquigrafía' shorthand *'taquigrafía' stenography *'taquigráfico' shorthanded *'taquígrafo' stenographer *'taquión' tachyon *'tarántula' tarantula *'tardar' take (to -, time) *'tarde' afternoon *'tarde' late *'tardío' belated *'tardío' tardy *'tardo' lackadaisical *'tarea' chore *'tarea' job *'tarea' task *'tarifa' tariff *'tarima' dais *'tarima' platform *'tarjeta de acceso' access card *'tarjeta de referencia' reference card *'tarjeta postal' postcard *'tarjeta secundaria' daughter board *'tarjeta' card *'tarot' tarot *'tarro' jar *'tarso' tarsus *'tarta' cake *'tarta' pie *'tarta' tart *'tartamudear' stammer (to -) *'tartamudear' stutter (to -) *'tartamudo' stammerer *'tartamudo' stutterer *'tartán' tartan *'tartárico' tartaric *'tártaro' tartar *'tarugo' chunk *'tasa de muestreo' sampling rate *'tasa' rate *'tasa' tax *'tasador' valuator *'tasador' valuer *'tatuaje' tattoo *'Tauro' Taurus *'tautología' tautology *'taxi' cab *'taxi' taxi *'taxi' taxicab *'taxidermia' taxidermy *'taxista' cabdriver *'taza de té' teacup *'taza' cup *'té' tea *'teatral' theatrical *'teatro' dramatics *'teatro' theater *'teca' teak *'techado' covering *'techo' ceiling *'techo' roof *'tecla bloqueo de mayúsculas' caps lock key *'tecla de flecha hacia abajo' down arrow key *'tecla de mayúsculas' shift key *'teclado numérico' keypad *'teclear' input (to -) *'teclear' key in (to -) *'técnica' technique *'técnico' technical *'técnico' technician *'tecnocracia' technocracy *'tecnología avanzada' advanced technology *'tecnología punta' state of the art technology *'tecnología' know-how *'tecnología' technology *'tecnológicamente' technologically *'tecnológico' technologic *'tecnológico' technological *'tedio' tedium *'tediosamente' tediously *'teísmo' theism *'teja' knit *'tejado' roof *'tejedor' weaver *'tejer' web (to -) *'tejero' tiler *'tejido cartilaginoso' cartilagenous tissue *'tejido conjuntivo' connective tissue *'tejido de mimbres' wickerwork *'tejido óseo compacto' compact osseous tissue *'tejido óseo' osseous tissue *'tejido pulmonar' lung tissue *'tejido' knitting *'tejido' tissue *'tejido' weave *'tejo' yew *'tejón' badger *'tela cruzada o asargada' twill *'tela encerada' oilskin *'tela para camisas' shirting *'tela' cloth *'telar' loom *'telaraña' cobweb *'telecomunicación' telecommunication *'telecomunicaciones' telecom *'telefilm' telefilm *'telefonía' telephony *'telefonista' telephonist *'teléfono' phone *'teléfono' telephone *'telefoto' telephoto *'telegrafía' telegraphy *'telegráfico' telegraphic *'telégrafo' telegraph *'telegrama' cablegram *'telegrama' telegram *'teleimpresora' teleprinter *'telémetro' telemeter *'telepatía' telepathy *'telepático' telepathic *'telescópico' telescopic *'telescopio' a telescope *'teletexto' teletext *'teletipo' teletypewriter *'teletipo' ticker *'televidente' televiewer *'televisar' telecast (to -) *'televisar' televise *'televisión' television *'televisor' television *'télex' telex *'tema actual' current topic *'tema' subject *'tema' theme *'temática' thematic *'temático' thematic *'temblar' tremble *'temblequear' dodder (to -) *'temblor' a quaver (in music) *'temblor' dither *'temblor' jitter *'temblor' quake *'temblor' shudder *'temblor' tremble *'temblor' tremor *'temerario' reckless *'temerario' temerarious *'temeridad' temerity *'temible' redoubtable *'temperamental' temperamental *'temperamentalmente' temperamentally *'temperamento' temperament *'temperatura' temperature *'tempestad' tempest *'tempestuoso' tempestuous *'templado' temperate *'templado' tempered *'templanza' temperance *'templario' Templar *'temple' mettle *'templo' temple *'tempo' tempo *'temporal' impermanent *'temporal' temporal *'temporal' temporary *'temporalmente' temporarily *'tenacidad' stickiness *'tenacidad' tenaciousness *'tenacidad' tenacity *'tenaz' tenacious *'tenaz' unrelenting *'tenazas (plural)' tongs *'tenazas' princers *'tenazmente' tenaciously *'tenca' tench *'tendencia' tendency *'tendente' tending *'tendero' shopkeeper *'tendón' tendon *'tenebroso' tenebrous *'tenedor de bonos' bondholder *'tenencia' possession *'tenencia' tenure *'tener cuidado con' beware (to -) *'tener derecho' be entitled (to -) *'tener éxito' succeed (to -) *'tener náuseas' retch (to -) *'teniente' lieutenant *'teñir de negro' blacken (to -) *'teñir' dye (to -) *'teñir' tint (to -) *'tenis de escalada' climbing shoes *'tenis' tennis *'tenista' tennist *'Tennessee' Tennessee *'tenor' tenor *'tensar' tighten (to -) *'tensión' strain *'tensión' tension *'tenso' taut *'tenso' tense *'tentación' temptation *'tentáculo' tentacle *'tentador' tempter *'tentador' tempting *'tentar' allure (to -) *'tentar' tempt (to -) *'tentativa' tentative *'teocracia' theocracy *'teología' theology *'teológico' theologic *'teológico' theological *'teólogo' theologian *'teorema' theorem *'teoría' theory *'teórico' theoretical *'teorizar' theorize (to -) *'tera (prefijo griego correspondiente a 1.000.000.000.000)' tera *'terapeuta' therapist *'terapéutico' therapeutic *'terapia' therapy *'tercero' third *'terciario' tertiary *'terciopelo' velvet *'terco' refractory *'terco' stubborn *'tergiversador' tergiversator *'tergiversar' tergiversate (to -) *'termal' thermal *'térmico' thermal *'terminación' completion *'terminación' termination *'terminado' done *'terminal de unidad de control' control unit terminal *'terminar la sesión' log off (to -) *'terminar' terminate (to -) *'termino medio' compromise *'término' term *'término' terminal *'término' terminus *'terminología' terminology *'terminológico' terminological *'termita' termite *'termo' thermos *'termómetro' thermometer *'termonuclear' thermonuclear *'ternario' ternary *'ternera' veal *'ternero' calf *'ternura' tenderness *'terraplén' terreplein *'terrario' terrarium *'terrateniente' landholder *'terrateniente' landowner *'terraza' terrace *'terreno cenagoso' moorland *'terreno' terrain *'terrestre' terrestrial *'terrible' dreadful *'terrible' terrible *'terriblemente' terribly *'territorial' territorial *'territorio' territory *'terrón' clod *'terrón' lump *'terror' terror *'terrorífico' terrific *'terrorismo' terrorism *'terrorista' terrorist *'tertulia' social *'Tesalia' Thessaly *'tesis' thesis *'tesorería' treasurership *'tesorero' treasurer *'tesoro' treasure *'test sistemático de la memoria' memory sniffing *'test' test *'testamento' testament *'testículo' testicle *'testículos' testes *'testículos' testis *'testigo (en un análisis)' blank control *'testigo' a witness *'testimonio' testimony *'testosterona' testosterone *'teta' teat *'teta' tit *'tétano' tetanus *'tétanos' lockjaw *'tetera' teapot *'tetracíclina' tetracycline *'tetraciclina' tetracyclines *'tetrafluoruro' tetrafluoride *'Texas' Texas *'textil' textile *'texto mecanografiado' typescript *'texto modelo' boilerplate *'texto' text *'textual' textual *'textura' texture *'tía' aunt *'tiara' tiara *'Tíber' Tiber *'tibia' shinbone *'tibia' tibia *'tibial' tibial *'tibio' lukewarm *'tiburón' shark *'tic' tic *'tictac' tick *'tiempo de entrada' access time *'tiempo de guerra' wartime *'tiempo de latencia' latency *'tiempo de paz' peacetime *'tiempo de respuesta' response time *'tiempo muerto' idle period *'tiempo parcial' part-time *'tiempo' a tense *'tiempo' time *'tiempo' weather *'tienda de platos preparados' delicatessen *'tienda' store *'tienda' tent *'tiernamente' soothingly *'tierno' tender *'tierra baja' lowland *'tierra' land *'tierra' soil *'tieso' stiff *'tifoidea' typhoid *'tifón' typhoon *'tifus' typhus *'tigre' tiger *'tigresa' tigress *'tijeras de esquilar' shears *'tijeras podadoras' clippers *'tijeras' scissors *'tijeretazo' snip *'timador' cheater *'timar' cheat (to -) *'timbal' kettledrum *'timbrado' stamping *'timbre' bell *'tímidamente' bashfully *'timidez' shyness *'timidez' timidity *'timidez' timidnes *'tímido' coy *'tímido' self-conscious *'tímido' sheepish *'tímido' shy *'tímido' timid *'timo' cheat *'timón' rudder *'tímpano' tympanum *'tina' vat *'tinta' ink *'tinte' dry-cleaner *'tinte' dye *'tinte' tinge *'tinte' tint *'tintín' clink *'tintineo' jingle *'tintineo' tinkle *'tinto (vino -)' red (wine) *'tintorería' dyer *'tío' uncle *'tiovivo' merry-go-round *'típicamente' typically *'típico' typical *'tiple' treble *'tipo de sangre' blood type *'tipo' type *'tipografía' typography *'tipográfico' typographic *'tipógrafo' typesetter *'tipógrafo' typographer *'tira' strip *'tirada' toss *'tirador de gomas' slingshot *'tirador de la puerta' doorknob *'tirador' marksman *'Tirana' Tirana *'tiranía' tyranny *'tiránico' tyrannical *'tiranizar' tyrannize (to -) *'tirano' tyrant *'tirantes' braces *'tirantes' suspenders *'tirar' pull (to -) *'tirar' snipe (to -) *'tirar' throw *'tiritar' shiver (to -) *'tiritas (plural)' band-aids (plural)(USA) *'tiritas (plural)' sticking plasters (plural) *'tiro con arco' archery *'tiro' shot *'tiroides' thyroid (gland) *'tirón' jerk *'tirón' pluck *'tirón' twitch *'tirón' wrench *'tirón' yank *'tiroteo' shooting *'tisana' tisane *'tísico' consumptive *'titánico' titanic *'tití' marmoset *'titular (de una licencia)' licensee *'titular' incumbent *'titular' titular *'título (académico)' degree *'título (de una solución)' titre *'título' brevet *'título' title *'títulos académicos' qualifications *'tiza' chalk *'tiznado' smutty *'toalla' towel *'tobera' nozzle *'tobillo' ankle *'tobogán' toboggan *'tocador' boudoir *'tocar' play (to -) *'tocar' touch (to -) *'tocón' snag *'tocón' stump *'todas las fechas' all dates *'todavía no' not yet *'todavía' still *'todavía' yet *'todo el día' all day *'todo' all *'todos' all *'toga' robe *'Tokio' Tokyo *'tolerable' tolerable *'tolerancia' tolerance *'tolerancia' toleration *'tolerante' tolerant *'tolerar' abide (to -) *'tolerar' tolerate (to -) *'toma de decisiones' decision making *'toma de sangre' a drawing of blood *'toma y daca' trade off *'toma' outlet *'tomar el sol' sunbathe (to -) *'tomar prestado' borrow (to -) *'tomar' take (to -) *'Tomás Moro' Thomas Moore *'tomate' tomato *'tomo' tome *'tomografía axial computerizada (TAC)' computer-assisted tomography (CT-scan) *'tonal' tonal *'tonalidad' tonality *'tonel' keg *'tonelada' ton *'tonelaje' tonnage *'tonelero' cellarman *'tónica (nota -)' keynote *'tónica' tonic *'tónico' bracing *'tónico' tonic *'tono' tone *'tontería' nonsense *'tontería' silliness *'tonto' blockhead *'tonto' daft *'tonto' dunce *'tonto' mindless *'tonto' oaf *'tonto' silly *'tonto' simple-minded *'tonto' simpleton *'tonto' stupid *'topacio' topaz *'topera' molehill *'tópico' common-place *'topo' mole *'topografía' surveying *'topografía' topography *'topográfico' topographic *'topográfico' topographical *'topógrafo' topographer *'topología' topology *'toque de diana' reveille *'toque de queda' curfew *'toque' touch *'toracéntesis' thoracentesis *'tórax' thorax *'torbellino' whirlwind *'torcer' contort (to -) *'torcer' inflect *'torcer' twist (to -) *'torcimiento' bending *'tordo' thrush *'torero' bullfighter *'tormenta' storm *'tormenta' thunderstorm *'tormento' torment *'tormentoso' stormy *'tornado' tornado *'tornasolado' iridescent *'torneo' tournament *'tornero' turner *'tornillo de banco' vise *'tornillo' screw *'torniquete' tourniquet *'torniquete' turnstile *'torno' lathe *'torno' wheel *'Toro Sentado' Sitting Bull *'toro' bull *'torpe' blunderer *'torpe' clumsy *'torpe' klutz *'torpe' maladroit *'torpedo' torpedo *'torpeza' clumsiness *'torre' tower *'torrencial' torrential *'torrente' torrent *'torreón' turret *'tórrido' torrid *'torsión' torsion *'torso' torso *'torta de avena' oatcake *'torta de maíz' cornbread, corncake *'torta' cake *'torta' torte *'tortícolis' torticollis *'tortilla' omelet *'tortuga tonta' turtle *'tortuga' tortoise *'tortuga' turtle *'tortuosidad' indirection *'tortuoso' circuitous *'tortura' torture *'tos convulsiva' whooping cough *'tos ferina' whooping cough *'tos' begma *'tos' cough *'tos' coughing *'tos' tossis *'tosco' boorish *'tosco' coarse *'tosco' uncouth *'toser' cough (to -) *'tostada' toast *'tostado por el sol' sunburned *'tostado por el sol' sunburnt *'tostado' toasted *'tostador' toaster *'total' total *'totalidad' totality *'totalitario' totalitarian *'totalitarismo' totalitarianism *'totalmente' totally *'totalmente' wholly *'tótem' totem *'toxicidad' toxicity *'tóxico' toxic *'toxicomanía' toxicomania *'toxina' toxin *'traba' clog *'traba' tether *'trabajador' worker *'trabajador' workingman *'trabajar' labor (to -) *'trabajar' work *'trabajo en equipo' teamwork *'trabajo pesado' drudgery *'trabajo' job *'trabajo' labor *'trabajo' toil *'trabajo' work *'trabalenguas' jawbreaker *'trabécula' trabecula *'trabuco' blunderbuss *'tracción' traction *'tractor' tractor *'tradición' tradition *'tradicional' traditional *'tradicionalismo' traditionalism *'traducción automática' machine translation *'traducción' translation *'traducible' translatable *'traducido' translated *'traducir literalmente' construct *'traducir literalmente' construe (to -) *'traducir' translate (to -) *'traductor' interpreter *'traductor' translator *'traer' bring (to -) *'traficante' trafficker *'tráfico' traffic *'tragedia' tragedy *'trágico' tragedian *'trágico' tragic *'tragicomedia' tragicomedy *'tragicómico' tragicomic *'trago' draught *'traición' betrayal *'traición' treachery *'traición' treason *'traicionar' betray (to -) *'traicionar' double-cross (to -) *'traicionero' treacherous *'traidor' traitor *'traidor' traitorous *'traílla' leash *'trainera' trawler *'traje de baño' bathing suit *'traje de baño' swimsuit *'traje de confección' ready made suit *'traje sastre' tailored suit *'traje típico' native costume *'traje típico' traditional dress *'traje' costume *'traje' suit *'trama' raster *'trama' the weft *'trama' woof *'trampa' circumvention *'trampa' pitfall *'trampa' snare *'trampa' trap *'trampolín' springboard *'tranca' crossbar *'tranquilidad' tranquillity *'tranquilidad' tranquilness *'tranquilizante' reassuring *'tranquilizante' tranquilizer *'tranquilizar' reassure (to -) *'tranquilizar' tranquilize (to -) *'tranquilo' quiet *'tranquilo' tranquil *'tranquilo' undisturbed *'tranquilo' uneventful *'tranquilo' untroubled *'tranqulizante' tranquilizer *'transacción' transaction *'transatlántico' transatlantic *'transcontinental' transcontinental *'transcribir' transcribe (to -) *'transcripción' transcript *'transcripción' transcription *'transeúnte' transient *'transexual' transsexual *'transferencia de fichero binario' binary file transfer *'transferencia' transfer *'transferible' transferable *'transferir' transfer (to -) *'transfiguración' transfiguration *'transfigurar' transfigure (to -) *'transformación' transformation *'transformador' transformer *'transformar' transform (to -) *'transfundir' transfuse (to -) *'transfusión de sangre' blood transfusion *'transfusión' transfusion *'transgredir' transgress (to -) *'transgresión' transgression *'transgresor' transgressor *'transición' transition *'Transilvania' Transylvania *'transistor' transistor *'tránsito' traffic *'tránsito' transit *'transitorio' transitory *'transliteración' transliteration *'translúcido' translucent *'transmigración' transmigration *'transmigrar' transmigrate (to -) *'transmisible' transmittable *'transmisión' broadcast *'transmisión' conveyance *'transmisión' transmission *'transmisor' transmitter *'transmitir' transmit (to -) *'transmutación' transmutation *'transmutar' transmute (to -) *'transnacional' transnational *'transpacífico' transpacific *'transparencia' transparency *'transparente' see-through *'transparente' transparent *'transpiración' perspiration *'transpirar' perspire (to -) *'transpirar' transpire (to -) *'transplante' transplant *'transponer' transpose (to -) *'transportable' transportable *'transportador (de ángulos)' protractor *'transportar' port (to -) *'transporte' port *'transporte' transport *'transporte' transportation *'transverso' transverse *'tranvía' streetcar *'tranvía' tram *'tranvía' tramway *'trapecio' trapecium *'trapecio' trapeze *'trapecio' trapezium *'trapecio' trapezius *'trapecista' trapezist *'trapezoide' trapezoid *'trapo' rag *'trapo' wiper *'tráquea' windpipe *'traqueobronquial' tracheobronchial *'traqueotomía' tracheostomy *'traqueteo' jolt *'tras' after *'tras' behind *'trascendencia' transcendence *'trascendental' transcendental *'trascendente' transcendent *'trascender' transcend (to -) *'trasero' breech *'trasero' rear *'trasferencia' transfer *'trasfondo' background *'trasiego' decanting *'trasladable' removable *'traspasar' transfix (to -) *'trasplante' transplant *'trasplante' transplantation *'tratado' treatise *'tratado' treaty *'tratamiento' treatment *'trato' bargain *'trato' bargaining *'trato' deal *'trato' dealing *'trato' dicker *'trato' treatment *'trauma' trauma *'traumático' traumatic *'traumatismo' traumatism *'traumatizar' traumatize (to -) *'travesaño' traverse *'travesía' traverse *'travesti, travestí' transvestite *'travestido' transvestite *'travesura' mischief *'travesura' prank *'travieso' impish *'travieso' mischievous *'trayectoria' trajectory *'trazado' tracing *'trazador gráfico' plotter *'trébol' clover *'trébol' shamrock *'trece' thirteen *'tregua' respite *'tregua' truce *'treinta' thirty *'tremendo' tremendous *'trementina' turpentine *'tren de aterrizaje' undercarriage *'tren' train *'trenza' braid *'trenzar' wreathe *'trepador' climber *'trepar' clamber (to -) *'trepidación' trepidation *'tres veces' thrice *'tres' three *'tríada' triad *'triangular' triangular *'triángulo' triangle *'tribal' tribal *'tribu' tribe *'tribulación' tribulation *'tribunal' court *'tribunal' tribunal *'tribuno' tribune *'tributario' tributary *'tributo' tribute *'tríceps' triceps *'triciclo' tricycle *'trigésimo' thirtieth *'trigo' wheat *'trigonometría' trigonometry *'trilladora' thresher *'trillar' thresh *'trillonésimo' trillionth *'trilogía' trilogy *'trimestral' quarterly *'trimestre' quarter *'trimestre' trimester *'trinca' triplet *'trinchera' a trench *'trinchera' a trenchcoat *'trineo pequeño' bobsled *'trineo' sled *'trineo' sledge *'trineo' sleigh *'Trinidad' Trinidad *'trío' threesome *'trío' trio *'tripas' insides *'triple' triple *'trípode' tripod *'tripulación' crew *'triquiñuela' chicanery *'triste' cheerless *'triste' dismal *'triste' doleful *'triste' dreary *'triste' joyless *'triste' sad *'triste' unhappy *'tristeza' misery *'tristeza' sadness *'tristeza' unhappiness *'tritón' newt *'triunfal' triumphal *'triunfante' triumphant *'triunfo (en los naipes)' trump *'triunfo' triumph *'trivial' banal *'trivial' trite *'trivial' trivial *'trivialidad' banality *'trivialidad' commonplace *'trivialidad' triviality *'trofeo' trophy *'trombón' trombone *'trompa' tube *'trompeta' trumpet *'trompetista' trumpeter *'tronar' thunder (to -) *'tronco' trunk *'tronera' porthole *'trono' throne *'tropa' troop *'tropical' tropical *'trópico' tropic *'tropiezo' stumble *'trote' trot *'trotón' trotter *'trovador' minstrel *'trozo' lump *'trozo' piece *'trucha alpina' char *'trucha arco iris' rainbow trout *'trucha de arroyo' brook trout *'trucha de lago' lake trout *'trucha de lago' togue *'trucha de lago' touladi *'trucha de río' brook trout *'trucha lacustre' touladi *'trucha marisca' brown trout *'trucha marisca' salmon trout *'trucha marisca' sea trout *'trucha' trout *'truco' trick *'trueno' thunder *'trueque' barter *'trueque' swap *'tú, vos' thou *'tú' you (informal) see USTED *'tuba' tuba *'tuberculoide' tuberculoid *'tuberculosis' tuberculosis *'tuberculoso' tubercular *'tuberculoso' tuberculous *'tubería' tubing *'tubo de rayos catódicos' cathode ray tube *'tubo para el conducto biliar' biopsy duct tube *'tubo' pipe *'tubo' tube *'tubos colectores' collecting tubes *'tubular' tubular *'tucán' toucan *'tuerca' nut *'tul' tulle *'tularemia' tularemia *'tulipán' tulip *'tumba' tomb *'tumefacción' swelling *'tumor' node *'tumor' tumor *'tumor' tumour *'tumoración' tumor *'tumulto' tumult *'tumulto' turmoil *'tumultuosamente' boisterously *'tumultuoso' tumultuous *'tuna' bluefin tuna *'túnel' tunnel *'túnica' tunic *'tupé' toupee *'turba' peat *'turbante' turban *'turbar los sentidos' befuddle (to -) *'turbina' turbine *'turbo' turbo *'turbohélice' turboprop *'turborreactor' turbojet *'turbulencia' turbulence *'turbulento' turbulent *'turco' Turk *'turco' Turkish *'turgencia' swelling *'Turingia' Thuringia *'turismo' sightseeing *'turismo' tourism *'turista' sightseer *'turista' tourist *'Turkmenistán' Turkmenistan *'turno' inning *'turno' shift *'Turquía' Turkey *'tutor' tutor Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners